gleetvdcrossoverfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Violet Viola Venture
Finn decided he was sick of the Army. His officer was a jerk to him, and the other guys made fun of him all the time. He had not made a single friend. Finally, he got fed up with it all and decided to take his gun and shoot his foot, so he would not be able to battle anymore. After he was discharged, he called up Blaine and asked him if he wanted to join him on a trip to New York to surprise Rachel and Kurt. the phone -"Hello?" -"Hey Blaine! It's Finn. How are you?" -"Oh hey! I'm great. Had a long day though. Mr. Schue has recruited the WMHS Orchestra to help us serenade people into joining Glee club, kind of like that Purple Piano Project thing you guys had last year." -"Cool. Has anyone joined?" -"Just 2 people. This girl named Marley, and apparently Puck has a brother named Jake, same last name too. Other than those two, it's a disaster! Plus, we practically RUINED Britney Spears' 'Gimme More' at the homecoming assembly and now the entire school hates us again. Luckily though, I made good friends with one of the viola players. He's totally cool, he also supports gay rights. He's actually the one who recruited Marley and Jake. He's totally straight though, so don't worry I'm not cheating on your stepbrother with him." They both laughed over the phone. "Well I wanted to ask you something. I wanted to know what you're doing this weekend." -"I have no plans. Just watching reruns of Jersey Shore and Project Runway while Skyping with Kurt" "Well, I'm thinking about heading to New York to surprise Rachel and Kurt. I was wondering if you would accompany me. But on my way, I'm stopping in Ohio for a bit." "To visit? That sounds exciting. Mr. Schue will be glad to see you, as will the rest of New Directions." "Oh no I'm not visiting. I've been talking to Kurt on Skype a few times a week and I swear I CANNOT have a conversation with that boy without him bringing you up! So I was thinking maybe you could come along and we could surprise him." "Sure! I'd love to! I mean, I'll have to convince my parents, but I'm totally on board. Also, I can try to look at schools there so I can be up there with Kurt next year." "Cool! I'm flying into Lima tomorrow, so make sure you have a bag packed with all your belongings." "Oh Finn, one thing. My new friend Brent. He's viola player for the orchestra. He's always dreamed of going to New York and has never gotten the opportunity to go there. I mean, it wouldn't be too much trouble, will it? "Oh not at all. I actually bought an extra ticket by accident, so he can definitely come too." "Awesome! See you then, Finn." "No problem, dude." The plane ride went by so fast for Finn, but slowly for Blaine, who was extremely anxious to see his beautiful boyfriend, Kurt. He had lied to Kurt and said he was busy with school and that senior year schoolwork had really taken a toll on him. However, Kurt's texts came off as suspicious and nonbelieveing, as if he was either cheating or up to something, asking a couple times if he had started hanging out with Sebastian again. Blaine assured him that everything was fine. Blaine knew exactly where to find them. Kurt and Rachel apparently met each other in Central Park near Bow Bridge for a quick lunch every day during Kurt's lunch hour. "Are you sure about this?" asked Finn. "I'm positive. He says he and Rachel meet each other every day here in Central Park" Blaine assured him. Meanwhile, Kurt and Rachel were sitting on a bench enjoying hot dogs and ice cream cones from the nearby food stands. "Ugh, I hate Cassie so much! I LONG for the day that she gets fired!" said Rachel. "Eh, don't let her get to you. Just keep trying and you'll get through it." said Kurt. Suddenly, a STUNNINGLY handsome man with hair gel wearing a green bowtie with his shirt appeared behind Kurt. He was accompanied by a young Asian boy in tuxedo with a black cummerbund. Rachel's eyes went wide. "What's wrong?" said Kurt. "KURT BEHIND YOU!" "Patti LuPone? OH MY GOSH!" It was Blaine, whom he was equally happy to see as he would Patti LuPone. He attacked Blaine with a tight hug and a dramatic kiss. "Oh my gosh! What are you doing here? I KNEW you were up to something!" Exclaimed Kurt. "I wanted to surprise you, Kurt." Finn appeared, staring at Rachel with a huge smile across his face. However, Rachel looked at him with both shock and fear. "Finn bought us tickets. By the way, this is my new friend Brent. He's a Viola player. He goes to McKinley with us." said Blaine. "Blaine. is it alright if me and Rachel head off? I want to catch up with Rachel" said Finn. "Sure. I was kind of hoping you guys would anyway. No offense, I just want some special quality time with Kurt." said Blaine. "None taken. We will all catch up as a group tomorrow I guess." Finn and Rachel walked around and out of Central park and towards her NYADA dorm. It took Rachel ages to say something to Finn. When she finally spoke, she said "So Finn...h-how do you like the army?" "Oh, I accidentally shot myself in the foot." This news caused Rachel to gape wider than Sam's "trouty mouth" could ever stretch. "WHAT? OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU OKAY?" "Yeah, I'm fine. It's a bummer though, because really liked it." Finn lied, he didn't want Rachel to know that he had shot himself on purpose. "You know, the guys are really cool and nice. I'm making a lot of friends. What about yourself?" "Oh, it's...fine I guess. My dance teacher is literally the Monster from the Black Lagoon. However, I made a new friends. Hey, would you mind if we walked around New York for awhile? You know, show you around?" said Rachel. "Sure." said Finn. "You know, I never really got to see everything when we had our Nationals here. You can be my tour guide" he said with a smile. They both laughed as they walked. "Though I think it's best we take the cab. Can't walk too much with the cast on my leg." ____________________________________________________________________________ Quinn was enjoying Yale University. She was making plenty of friends. She did not attend parties because she did not want to get drunk, only to wake up the next day and to subsequently read a pregnancy test that read "Positive." No. She had been there, done that, and this was Quinn's time to get it right. However, that didn't stop the horny football players from chasing after her. She was not interested in any of them, no matter how cute or charming each one was. However, there was one boy in her Freshmen English class whom she had her eye on: His name was Elijah Mikaelson. Though he was not as built as the rest of the guys, he had a charming face and beautiful brown eyes that she could just stare into all day long. He was also very mysterious, which Quinn liked. He was also very smart, and even seemed smarter than the professor at times, correcting her whenever she misquoted a story or got the theme of the story wrong. All the other students seemed to hate him, with the exception of Quinn. Even the professor seemed to hate him at times, giving him dirty looks whenever he corrected her. After they took their first exam, Quinn used this as her first excuse to talk to him. "Hey. What did you think of the test?" asked Quinn. "Easy. I really don't think she understands anything she is teaching though. I just filled in what she THINKS the answers are." "I gotta ask, how do you do it? The whole class is pretty much jealous of you. I'm surprised the teacher hasn't either kicked you out of class, or made you a T.A. by now." she said. "Let's just say I have a huge passion for English literature. That's why it's my major. The rest of my classes are just gravy, I'm at the top of the Dean's List." he said. "I'm Elijah, by the way." "Quinn." she said with a nervous quiver and coy smile on her face. "Hey listen: I'm starving. Want to go grab something to eat?" "Um, sure. I mean, I'm not really hungry, but I'd love to join you. I'll drive" "Well, I was just going to use my meal plan, but if you insist." Quinn smiled. They went to a place called Prime 16. They sat at the bar. Quinn ate and Elijah ordered a glass of bourbon, which he drank straight, which made Quinn both confused and worried. "Don't worry, I'm not a lightweight. I can still drive you home safely." Quinn sighed with relief. "In fact, it takes me more than a few glasses of this stuff to even get me buzzed." They both laughed. They continued their conversation and enjoyed every second of each other. He seemed rather interested in Quinn's personal life when she started talking about Puck, Beth, and her pregnancy. "So yeah. I don't regret a single moment of my high school life. But now that I'm here, I just want to enjoy every second of college, as well as the rest of my life." Elijah suddenly looked bummed out. He was thinking of the fact that he had lived for hundreds of years, not being able to enjoy life as Quinn could. He also remembered how Finn and Klaus had been killed recently." "Something wrong?" she asked. "Oh, I'm fine. It's just....two of my brothers were killed recently." "What? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Elijah." "It's fine. These things happen. My brother...Nik was a bit of a jerk anyway. I loved him dearly though, as I do my entire family. Finn was a good man though." "Hey, I dated a guy named Finn." said Quinn "What? Really? No way!" "Yeah. Small world, I guess. He's the guy I was cheating on when I got pregnant. He's a very good guy, too, like your brother was, though I ended up put him through hell and breaking his heart. Thankfully, I'm past that though." Elijah smiled. "Hey, I was thinking, you want to go to a movie tonight?" "Oh I can't tonight. But tomorrow night I'm free. What would you like to see?" asked Elijah. "Well, I was wondering if you've seen Pitch Perfect yet?" "Um, no I haven't. It looks really good though." "Yeah, well even though I hate musicals, I love movies about music." said Quinn "I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow night." said Elijah" "Cool" said Quinn, smiling. ____________________________________________________________________________ Finn and Rachel talked for hours catching up, and did not speak a word about the fact that they had ever onhad even in a relationship. They strolled through Central Park once again. Finally, Finn asked "So, who is this Brody guy? Is he your new boyfriend or something?" "No. He's just a friend. He's really nice and sweet, and TOTALLY sexy, but I prefer to just have him as a friend'" said Rachel. "Rachel, you can tell me." "What? We're just friends, Finn." "Rachel, we dated on-and-off for two years. You think I'd know you well enough to tell when you're lying to me." "Fine. We kissed once, but that's it. I guess you can say we're dating, but I'm not ready to necesarily call him my 'boyfriend' yet. Finn was relieved to hear this, as he now had the chance to let her fall back in love with him. Suddenly, Rachel's phone buzzed. Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine were at Sardi's, both going crazy and hoping that they would see Patti LuPone again, like Rachel had. Brent had convinced the owner of Sardi's to let him play some Broadway show tunes on his viola for the patrons. For some odd reason, many people were throwing money into his case, even though busking was not his intention when he had asked the owner if he could play. However, he didn't seem to care or notice the when he walked by. After about 30 minutes, the food came and Brent stopped playing and took his viola with him to the table and lay it in the chair next to him while he ate. Suddenly, a woman walked through the door. It was none other than Barbra Streisand. Kurt and Blaine screamed loudly as if they had just been hit in the groin. However, she and her escorts sat down at a table far away from Kurt, Blaine, and Brent's table. Kurt got his phone out and took a picture of her and sent it to Rachel, telling her to come to Sardi's ASAP. When Rachel received the text, she immediately flipped out. Suddenly, Finn felt Rachel tugging on his arm with brute strength. They were just around the corner from Sardi's. Rachel tried to stay calm as she could. She had met Patti LuPone before, and it went over perfectly. Rachel entered and whispered to herself: "Rachel Berry, stay calm! This is the most important moment of your life!" She confidently, yet briskly walked over to Barbra's table. As soon as she was no more than 5 feet away, she said "Miss Streisand? I'm Rachel Be-" She had crashed into a waiter carrying food and had knocked him over onto the table. The food tray, which included spaghetti with extra sauce and a hot, fresh-from-the-kitchen bowl of minestrone, landed on Barbra, who then screamed and stood up as if she had just seen a deadly insect. Finn, Brent, Kurt, and Blaine all gaped as if they had just witnessed a car crash explosion during a NASCAR race. Rachel then attempted to apologize to Miss Streisand. "Miss Streisand. I'm really sorry about all this, but my name is Rachel Berry. I love you and you are my number one idol and I WORSHIP you!" Barbra Streisand looked at her like as if she were a powerful queen looking down on a peasant girl. She then said in a very cold voice, not unlike Carmen Tibideaux's voice, "Very nice to meet you. I must go now" "Barbra! Miss Streisand! WAIT! PLEASE!" "Leave me alone! Please.." Barbra Streisand then exited out the door. Rachel was so devastated that she cried in Kurt's arms with Blaine rubbing her back, both trying to make her feel better. She then realized that she had forgotten about Finn, who had witnessed the entire incident by the front door in shock. He waited for Rachel, who soon followed him, her mascara running down her face. "Brent, come with us. We're leaving" said Blaine. "But I want to keep playing" said Brent. "You will. Outside though." The three of them started walking towards Central Park. When they arrived, Blaine then whispered into Brent's ear, who then started to play a lovely version of "Teenage Dream" on the viola. "So, Kurt. I know it's been nearly 2 years that we've met, about a year and a half that we've been together." "Yes, Blaine. I know" Kurt said with a smile. "Well, I have something I want to say to you. My entire life, I feel like there's something I've been searching for. You know, my freshman year of high school was a nightmare, yet I never even gave up hope. When I came to Dalton Academy, I had no idea that I would soon meet the most important person in my life: You. Kurt, you...inspire me." Kurt started looking at Blaine with tears in his eyes. "Blaine, you inspired me too. You helped me stand up to the biggest bully ever. You helped me overcome many of my fears. You are my hero, Blaine and I love you for that." "I know, Kurt, but here's more. You remember last Christmas when I made you that ring out of wrigley's wrappers and you said that if I were proposing, you would say yes?" "Yes, Blaine, but what does that have to do with anything?" "Kurt! You are the love of my life! You are the one for me! And..." Blaine pulled out a real ring, not a hommeade one "Kurt Hummel... Will you do me the honor... of marrying me?" Kurt was stunned. He was so excited that he literally cawed the word "YES!" like a crow. "YES, BLAINE! I WILL MARRY YOU!" They then embraced each other with a kiss that lasted for 10 minutes. Brent, although not gay, enjoyed every second of romance, as if he were watching the sweetest romantic movie in the world. Suddenly, a handsome-looking young man with dark hair, seductive green eyes, approached them. He wore a black denim jacket, dark-blue jeans, and designer boots. "Um, sorry to interrupt you guys, but I need to ask the three of you a favor." said the man, eying Blaine in a fascinated, yet non-seductive way. "Sure." said a cautious Blaine. "I'm listening." "Would you mind taking these plane tickets to Las Vegas? It's only for the weekend, so you'll have plenty of time to get back to Iowa or wherever you're from" "Ohio. And no, we really need to get back. We're all REALLY tired." The man then stared into Blaine's eyes. His pupils constricted, and his did too. Suddenly, Blaine's mind was not his own, as the man had taken control of it. "You will TAKE these tickets and leave for Las Vegas, or I will rip out both of their throats! Is that what you want?" "No. Me and Kurt will go! Brent needs to go though. He has to get back to Lima for-" Damon pushed Blaine down on the ground. "Good. Your plane at JFK airport leaves in 5 hours, so you'd better go ahead and get going." "Thanks. Hey wait! We didn't catch your name!" "Call me Damon, Blaine." He then walked off before they could ask how he knew his name. They all looked at each other, bewildered. Suddenly, he walked back over to them. "Oh, before I go, I need to do this." said Damon. Damon grabbed Brent's viola and smashed it into the ground. "HEY! That was really expensive!" exclaimed Brent. "Don't worry I got you a new one, though I had to convince the music store clerk to give it to me for free. It plays just fine. You two, gay boys: Take these with you, stick them into your bag." Damon picked up the three perfectly-carved broken remains of the viola and handed two of them to Blaine and Kurt, and then took one for himself as well. "If a blonde female vampire tries to attack either of you, use these to try and stake her." "We will" said a bewitched Blaine. Damon ripped open the bottom of his wrist and force fed Blaine and Kurt his blood. "This is just in case you die." He said with a smile. "Also, "you will forget you ever saw me." He stared into Kurt's eyes. "S-S-Sure." Kurt said. "You too, Mr. Strings" "Yes, sir" said Brent as Damon stared into his eyes. Before Damon could compel Blaine again, he asked "I need to know something. How do you know my name?" "Let's just say we're distant relatives, and I know who you are. Since we are related, I need to look out for your safety." He patted Blaine on the shoulder and winked. "Um, okay." said Blaine, confused. Damon then walked away. "Wait, HOW did you say we are related?" Damon ignored Blaine and walked off. They then started off towards Blaine's hotel room, where they packed his things, as well as the stakes that Damon had made them from Brent's viola. If they had not been compelled, they would have been wondering why they were in such a hurry to run off to Las Vegas to get married. Meanwhile, Finn and Rachel started talking about their relationship again. "Rachel?" "Yes, Finn?" "I have a confession to make. I lied." said Finn "About what? You mean you didn't shoot yourself?" Finn started to cry. "I was miserable there. I shot myself in the foot on purpose when no one was looking. I pretended it was an accident because I was desperate to get out of there. I came back because I wanted to see you. I love you, and I really miss you." "Finn, let me be clear. You dumped me! You made the decision to set me free, and now I'm free." Rachel said both sad and angry. "I made a mistake. I should have just accompanied you on the train ride to New York." "Then why didn't you?" asked Rachel. "I didn't know what the army would really be like." Rachel started to cry too. "Finn, you are my first LOVE! But I CAN'T do this anymore! I'm sorry, but it's over this time." Finn started bawling, his face buried in his hands. Suddenly, a young-looking blonde girl interrupted them. "Hello you two. Sorry to interrupt your little pow-wow, but I'm looking for 3 people. Two little gay boys and a viola player? You know them?" She was very beautiful and had a British-like accent. However, she seemed kind of suspicious. "No. How do you know Kurt, Blaine, and Brent? And who are you." said Rachel. "The name's Rebekah, sweetheart. " "Right, Rebekah. I'm Rachel, and this is Finn." "Oh, my late brother's name is Finn." said Rebekah. "Small world, but really, we are just a couple fighting on a date gone wrong, Kurt's not answering his phone- PLEASE! just tell us how you know them!" Rebekah then walked up very close to Rachel and stared into her eyes deeply. Rachel's mind was no longer her own. She was being compelled. "Find out where they are...now!" said Rebekah, losing her patience. Rachel then called Kurt. the phone -"RACHEL! RACHEL! OH MY GOD! I HAVE SOME AMAZING NEWS!" -"What is it?" -"BLAINE PROPOSED! BLAINE PROPOSED!" -"HE WHAT?" -"YES! We are engaged now! And we are getting married tomorrow night in Vegas, we are at the airport now!" -"Kurt, what are you, INSANE? Weren't you the one telling ME that getting married at our age is wrong? Now while I'm happy for you and Blaine, I think that makes you a bit of a hypocrite." Finn exclaimed "Wait! THEY'RE ENGAGED?!??!?!?!!??" He was shocked, excited, horrified, and a bit depressed. He had only been Kurt's stepbrother for less than two years, yet it just hit home somewhere for him. -"Well Rachel, I do remember you asking me what I would say if Blaine proposed to me. I never said I would say 'no'" -"Kurt! Blaine needs to get back to Lima!" -"Oh, this really nice stranger gave him a ticket from Las Vegas to Lima as well, scheduled for Monday afternoon, so he'll be fine. I'm coming back to New York as well on Monday. Hey listen, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, Rachel. I'm SO sorry I didn't invite you, but I'll send you and everyone a video of the wedding I promise! Bye!" -"Bye, Kurt." Rachel turned off her phone in anger. "UGH! Is he out of his MIND? Getting married at a time like this? I mean, why so suddenly? And, VEGAS? Something's not right here" Rebekah then compelled both Finn and Rachel and told them to forget that she was ever there, and that everything would be okay. However, that was not the case. Finn suddenly started crying and walked away. Rachel was crying too. She walked home while singing Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On." Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you, '' ''That is how I know you, go on Far across the distance '' ''And spaces between us '' ''You have come to show you, go on Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on Love can touch us one time And last for a lifetime And never let go 'til we're gone Love was when I loved you One true time I hold to In my life we'll always go on Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on (Mmhmm) You're here, there's nothing I fear, And I know that my heart will go on We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart And my heart will go on and on Songs *''My Heart Will Go On'' by Celine Dion. Sung by Rachel. Background Songs *''Teenage Dream'' by Katy Perry. Played on the Viola by Brent. Characters (in order of appearance) *'Finn Hudson' *'Blaine Anderson' *'Rachel Berry' *'Kurt Hummel' *'Quinn Fabray' *'Elijah Mikaelson' *'Damon Salvatore' *'Rebekah Mikaelson' Guest Appearances *'Barbra Streisand' as herself. *'Brent Vu:' Blaine's new best friend at McKinley. He is also a viola player. Notes/Continuity error *The reason that the episode Makeover is under "previous" is because this is supposed to be an alternate version of The Break-Up, with the rest of the Season as an alternate version or both Glee and Vampire Diaries. The reason that the episode has Finn and Blaine meet Rachel and Kurt in Central Park is because this was written before Makover aired. Nevertheless, this is written as if Finn WASN'T at the door at the end of Makeover, and that it was actually Kurt instead as Rachel had thought before she opened the door.